bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 5: Chapter 10: The Rat: Part 2
NOVEMBER 1st, 2009, BULLWORTH ACADEMY, THE BOYS' DORM, 12:00 PM. . . I was sitting on the couch in the common room when I heard the door slam open and hit the wall. I turned around to see Michael walking toward me with his fists clenched. I stood up and said, "Michael?" right before I was violently shoved toward the wall. Before I could defend myself, I was picked up and slammed so hard against the wall, that the pictures hanging up fell to the floor. My lower back hurts right now because I was slammed into a picture frame. "What did I tell you?" Michael calmly asked, but he said in in an intimidating manner. He was keeping a tight grip on me and I could feel the color drain from my face. "I gave you one simple warning and you fucked it up." Michael said. I was really confused. What is he talking about?! "What the fuck are you talking about?!" I asked quizzically. Seriously, I have no idea what's going on. "Nicole came over last night and you took pictures of us doing some. . . Things." Michael informed, "Stop lying. Liars don't get anything for Christmas." Michael cracked a small joke, but he had a dead serious look on his face. "Michael, I swear to God, I had nothing to do with it!" I pleaded truthfully. Michael looked me directly in the eyes for a few seconds, and then he loosened his grip, allowing me to fall to the floor. "I gotta find out who did this." Michael stated as he turned around to leave. I yelled after him, "Michael, wait! Let me help out!" But before he heard me, he was already out the door. That's it! I'm cutting off my ties with Johnson! I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my time on the run, I swear to God, I'll never snitch anyone out again. I stormed to Vice Principal Johnson's office, and I barged right in without knocking or talking to Miss Danvers. I angrily screamed, "I QUIT, JOHNSON! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK!" Johnson chuckled, "Is this some kind of joke? You'll go to jail, Ryder! And you know what? I'm going to have the police arrest you before the end of the week! How do you like that, Ryder?" "I look forward to it, Mr. Johnson." I said calmly. I angrily walked out, slamming the door behind me so hard, that all the paintings fell to the floor, cracking all the frames. Nice plan, Johnson. I'll be long gone before they barge down my door. I've made up my mind: I'm leaving tonight. LATER THAT NIGHT, 1:43 AM, THE BOYS' DORM. . . I took off my Bullworth uniform and swapped it for a pair of ripped jeans, gray Converse hightops, white t-shirt, a combat jacket, and a black visor beanie. I was packing my gym bag full of stuff I'll need for the road. Money, some clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, iPod, cell phone, pot, pipe, lighter, and my knife just in case I run into any trouble. C-Money wasn't in my room anymore, so he was crashing in Charles' and Michael's room. Probably because he can't stand to be near me after our fight, and I don't blame him. "What are you doing?" I heard a voice behind me ask as I was grabbing my keys for my motorcycle. I turned around and it was Nicole, Michael's girlfriend, standing in the doorway in her pajamas. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving." I replied bluntly. "But, why? Why would you want to leave?" Nicole asked. Nicole and I got to be very good friends during the school year, much to Michael's displeasure. "Johnson is gonna have me arrested for cutting ties with him. That's why I'm leaving. He blackmailed me into selling out my best friends and I was tired of playing snitch, so he's using the dirt he's got on me to send me into prison." I said as-a-matter-of-factly, "Plus, all my friends hate me, and probably wish I was dead." "Don't say that. They don't wish you were dead. Michael doesn't wish you were dead, and neither does Charles or C-Money. They're just mad, that's all. Give them some time, and they'll get over it. It happens within ALL friend groups." Nicole explained half heartedly. "Michael WISHES I was dead. I can tell! I see the look in his eyes whenever I talk to you. Gives me a death stare every time I see the kid. Did you know after he found out about me and Johnson, he warned me to not talk to you or Bradi again, or else he'll kill me? My friendships are beyond repair at this point." I argued. She closed the door behind her and looked me in the eyes, "Michael is just an overly-jealous guy. He's like that with every guy I ever talk to. Don't take it too personally." Nicole giggled softly. "Okay, but I still need to leave. I can't go back to prison. I'm gonna go stay at my mom's in Liberty City for a couple days. You know my number, you can call or text me whenever." I zipped up my gym bag and slung it over my shoulder and said, "See ya, Nicole. And, tell Michael, Charles and C-Money. . . That I'm truly sorry for what I did, and I hope that they can find it in their hearts to forgive me someday." I walked out of my room, and started walking to the parking lot where my bike was parked. Nicole was following me as I walked and she pleaded, "Please don't go! You don't need to leave Bullworth! You can stay in my room in the Girls Dorm. You can sneak in at night and you can sleep on the floor-" I interuppted her, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Johnson would find me, and plus, your boyfriend would castrate me if he found out." "Please, please, PLEASE don't go!" She begged me. We got to the parking lot and I turned around and stated, "No! My mind is made up: I'm going, whether you like it or not. There's nothing left for me here." She teared up and started to cry. I felt bad so I hugged her, "I HAVE to leave. I really don't want to, but I must. If I'm gonna stay out of jail, I'm gonna need to leave." She put her arms around my shoulders and I said while looking her in the eyes, "Don't worry. I'll be back when this all blows over." I grinned and she kissed me on the cheek goodbye, "You better! You better come back, Greg!" I kissed her back on the cheek and promised, "I will, Nicole. I promise. I always come back for my friends." I put the keys in the ignition, and kickstarted the bike. I took a CD out of my bag, Nirvana's 'In Utero', popped it in the CD player, and I put 'Scentless Apprentice' on full blast. I turned around to Nicole and waved goodbye. I then sped away into the night, anxious about seeing my mom and stepdad for the first time since last summer. I hope they'll be happy to see me. . . * * * * * "Ha! Gotcha, Ryder!" Ryan Irvin smiled mischivously as he looked at the pictures of Nicole kissing and hugging Greg, with Greg doing the same. "Wait till Michael sees THESE!" Ryan knew that Michael was a jealous type, and is very protective of Nicole. He's ready to fight even if a guy so much as looks at her. Ryan couldn't imagine the things Michael would want to do to Greg after he sees these photos. Ryan knows it wasn't anything romantic between Greg and Nicole, but Michael's too dumb to notice it, and that's what great about this whole plan. Ryan ran to the Boys' Dorm, and picked the lock into Michael's room. He saw that everyone was asleep, so he tiptoed to Michael's desk, and placed the incriminating pictures on the desk. He took a sticky note and a pen off the desk and wrote, "FOR MICHAEL" and he snuck out. Michael will FLIP! This will ensure Greg never being able to return to Bullworth ever again. . . Category:Blog posts